Against All Odds
by chantecaille
Summary: LilyJames It's the last year at Hogwarts for the main characters. will their true feelings shine through the storm?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling legally owns all the characters she wrote. But the characters which I made up are copyright to me nn;;  
  
"Against All Odds" by Hoyin aka Kyoko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Would you please hurry up? We'll miss the train because of you!" a vexed redhead shouted heatedly at her friend but she too busy flirting with a certain messy mahogany haired guy with a mischievous twinkle in his eye to notice.  
  
"Go find us a compartment Lily!" Mandy giggled. "I'll catch up with you later-- stop that James!" He started kissing Mandy on her neck, whispering quiet words while winking at the now steaming Lily.  
  
"Get a room seriously! Besides I have to go to the Heads compartment..." Lily gagged while dragging her trunk into the train compartment. It was her 7th year and final year, and she was appointed Head Girl. James looked up for a split second with a mixed contortion of happiness and dread written all over his face, something Lily failed to notice.  
  
"Why does it bother you so much then?" James asked innocently as he broke away from Mandy's lips.  
  
She'd been so surprised to receive that letter over the summer, and anticipated when she passed through the doors of Hogwarts again.  
  
'What does Cecilia see in that... that...that...POTTER?!' she thought angrily.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Moony! My dear Moony... how was your summer? Enjoyed the MOONlit scenery?"  
  
"Padfoot mate, it becomes less humorous when you keep repeating it each year." The so called leader of their group sauntered in with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Prongs! Hey buddy! Why such a happy face? AHA! I know! You finally got Evans to admit her UNDYING love for you!" Sirius yelled gleefully. Remus chuckled half-naturedly and looked at James expectantly.  
  
"No no, not Evans. As if... she'll never admit anything about me. Her friend, Mandy Carmichael. Heh." He smirked.  
  
"How'd you get the most beautiful goddess in the 7th year?!" Sirius' jaw dropped several inches.  
  
"...most beautiful goddess? Sheesh, she's not that pretty." Remus said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes she is! Tall, blue eyes, brunette, long legs, full lips, what more can you ask for?" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Simple, I just turned on the Prongs charm, as I like to call it."  
  
"You know, his ego is getting too big. We, as his friends, must deflate it before it kills someone." Remus said warily shaking his head. The compartment rang with laughter and it quickly dissolved when Peter walked in with an armful of sweets.  
  
"Alright, Wormtail?" James flashed his award winning smile.  
  
"J-James! Hey!!" Peter sputtered trying to contain his excitement as he plopped down in the seat opposite of his beloved.  
  
"So, Prongs! Not planning to chase after Evans anymore? Because if you aren't, I'd like to go out with her... she's hot..." Sirius asked turning away, apparently staring at Peter drooling at his best friend was quite a turn off.  
  
James glared menacingly towards his best friend before replying. "I don't know... but that does NOT mean you can ask her out. besides she doesn't like you anyways."  
  
"Who says? No girl has ever refused me! Hmph." Sirius pretended to act all serious.  
  
"No I'll beat you up, that's what."  
  
"OoOo so protective, I like it!" Sirius eyed him suggestively.  
  
"EWWWW! Sirius!!!" Peter cried out for James' safety.  
  
"Chill Wormtail, he's only joking. Were you...?"  
  
"Of course... NOT!" Sirius laughed maniacally and started chasing James who played along, sprinting out of their compartment.  
  
"Sirius isn't serious is he Remus?"  
  
"You're just as smart as a rock." Remus replied sadly as he opened up Hogwarts: a History.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" James cried out as he sprinted away, trying to get out of the grasp of Sirius.  
  
"GET BACK HERE MY LOVEEEEEEEEE-"  
  
Heads poked out of their compartments as they watched the two "lovers" chase. Lily stepped out of her compartment wondering what's the source of the noise. And immediately found the source.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK! What is wrong with you?! SOME of us are trying to sleep!" James and Sirius ended their little chase, and doubled over- panting.  
  
"That'll be only you then." James wheezed giving her a weak grin.  
  
"I- ARGH. I give up." She stomped back into her compartment and slammed the glass door shut.  
  
"Did I hear correctly Prongs? Did she actually give in to YOU?! You'd never thought to see this day!"  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what's up..." he said tiredly as they walked back to their compartment where Remus and Peter waited for them.  
  
"How was your little rendezvous?"  
  
"HE WAS DOING THE RENDEZVOUS-ING!" James cried out acting like an innocent little damsel in distress, pointing at Sirius who had a fake look of shock written all over his face.  
  
"Hey baby, don't point fingers now... HAHAHAHAA!!" Sirius started laughing uncontrollably until James started throwing Peter's food at him.  
  
"Hey! My food!" Peter protested, but it eventually led to an upscale food fight.  
  
A few minutes later, when everyone was completely covered in creams, chocolates and all sorts of sweets they could grab onto, they quickly did a cleaning spell to make everything all picture perfect again.  
  
"Why must we do this EVERY year?" Remus exclaimed dejectedly.  
  
"Because it's a Marauder's tradition! And besides this is the last year in Hogwarts, better make it memorable."  
  
"Prongs mate, you've been chasing Lily for what, the last 6 years?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Did you ever think of... giving up?"  
  
"All the time. I just love it when she slaps me on my gorgeous face." James said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah she really shouldn't do that!" Peter pipped in. all of the other Marauders just looked at him with pity.  
  
"So... Moony, did you make Head Boy?"  
  
"OH SHIT. That reminds me, I have to get to the Heads compartment!" James sped out of the car faster than you could say Marauders.  
  
"James?! Our Prongs was made HEAD BOY?!" Sirius cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Remus said indifferently ignoring the twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Dumbledore's gone mad! And he wasn't even prefect before...it's so strange! But then we'll have a clear field for our pranks! YES!" Sirius shouted happily, mostly to himself. "That reminds me...where's the food cart?"  
  
"You have a very short attention span..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where is that Head Boy?! He should've been here 10 minutes ago!" Lily shouted angrily, to no one in particular. "The letter didn't mention who it was though...but I'm pretty sure Remus would've been chosen... I mean he was the Gryffindor prefect last year...and the year before that-"  
  
"No need to get all worked up just to see me, Evans." A low voice came from the door.  
  
'Oh dear lord. I can recognize that voice even if I was underwater...'  
  
"Potter?!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling legally owns all the characters she wrote. But the characters which I made up are copyright to me nn;;  
  
"Against All Odds" by Hoyin aka Kyoko  
  
Chapter 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where is that Head Boy?! He should've been here 10 minutes ago!" Lily shouted angrily, to no one in particular. "The letter didn't mention who it was though...but I'm pretty sure Remus would've been chosen... I mean he was the Gryffindor prefect last year...and the year before that-"  
  
"No need to get all worked up just to see me, Evans." A low voice came from the door.  
  
'Oh dear lord. I can recognize that voice even if I was underwater...'  
  
"Potter?!"  
  
A tall young man with the most gorgeous twinkling hazel eyes and a playful smirk appeared, leaning on the compartment door. His hair went all directions giving him that soft puppy look that just got out of bed. A pair of wire glasses hung loosely on the tip of his nose that added more to his sex appeal.  
  
"..." Lily gaped as she looked over the very well built body of a certain cockhead. "N-N-NO! Dumbledore must've made a mistake!"  
  
Just as he was about to open his mouth to retort Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall whisked into the compartment.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. Please follow me..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Um... Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Evans?"  
  
"Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?"  
  
"Mistake? In what way dare I ask?"  
  
"The...choice...of ... Head Boy." She stammered.  
  
"Ahh, Evans don't be so cruel." James smiled flirtatiously. She was gorgeous. Sitting opposite of him with the wind from the open window blowing on her face, frowning yet smiling at the same time. Her flaming red hair had soft orange highlights to tame the fieriness. Her eyes locked on his and he felt shivers down his spine.  
  
'Those brilliant emerald green eyes... always so captivating.'  
  
"Ms Evans. I find that Mr. Potter has...er...some grand traits that qualify him to be a Head Boy."  
  
"Oh the flattery." Lily muttered in disgust.  
  
"Did you say something Evans?" James inquired.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"AHEM. If you would kindly hold off your superbly interesting conversation until later, we have Head duties to discuss..." Professor McGonagall interrupted tersely.  
  
"Now you know Head duties are very important, and requires responsibility. Can you promise me you won't slack off during this term?" Both of them nodded in unison.  
  
"Also, there is a special dormitory for the Heads. It is a secret tower in the West, and there you will find a painting with two dragons entwined. The password is "Medusa "until further notice. You will share the dormitory and treat it as you would at home. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall, do we have separate bedrooms?"  
  
"Now that defeats the whole purpose doesn't it Evans?" James teased. Somewhere inside her head, a vein surely popped, but for now, she'll keep her anger in check, just because there's teachers around.  
  
"Potter- there will be separate bedrooms." Professor McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly.  
  
"But up to you if you wish to keep it that way..." Professor Dumbledore chuckled quietly.  
  
"And also, the Quidditch match will be held same time as last year. I expect another trophy in my office Potter." McGonagall added before walking away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Incoming and returning students was herded into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into the thick walls of the enchanted castle.  
  
"First years please step up to the front, please." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the Great Hall.  
  
"Appleberry Tucker!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Austin Jill!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"and finally... Zanichelli Kimberley."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The Ravenclaw heads cheered and hooted as the little girl with raven black hair stumbled her way towards the table grinning meekly.  
  
"Now that the Sorting is over, let the feasting begin!" Dumbledore proclaimed.  
  
Food started appearing before their eyes and the noise level rose up again.  
  
"How was your summer Lily?" her best friend Grace asked as she lathered gravy on her steaming mashed potatoes.  
  
"Same as always. Boring...with Petunia nagging me. She's always talking about running off and getting married so she would get away from me and this family. I think her wish finally came true." Lily said nonchalantly with food in her mouth.  
  
"She found a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, and they're engaged already. Seems like I'm not welcome at their wedding..."  
  
"Now a Head Girl would swallow before speaking, I prefer my girlfriends with manners and etiquette please." James said cockily as he eyed the ravishing redhead across from him.  
  
"Who said I wanted to be your girlfriend Potter? I'll do what I please, thank you."  
  
"Don't be coldhearted now Evans. There's plenty of time to get acquainted later..." he said provocatively. Lily just glared at him without breaking her eating pace.  
  
'Hmm...better than before. Now she's not hexing me, maybe this year will prove to be interesting...'  
  
"Prongs! Get your ass over here! Why'd you run off somewhere else for huh? Abandoning your best mates now?" Sirius strode over and plopped between James and the person next to him. Remus followed suit.  
  
"Lily, how are you? Did you have a good summer?" Remus's pleasant voice protruded her violent vengeful thoughts about a certain someone right across from her as she tried to shoot the dirtiest looks at him.  
  
"Remus! Hey, I'm fine. My summer? It was relatively interesting..." Lily looked down on her plate and started eating rapidly again ignoring her flushing cheeks.  
  
"Excuse my announcement please. I just want to say a few words before you guys finish up. The new Head Girl and Boy are Ms. Lily Evans of Gryffindor and Mr. James Potter of Gryffindor. Please come to my office after this announcement. Thank you, enjoy the rest of your meal and good night."  
  
"I wonder what's going on?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling legally owns all the characters she wrote. But the characters which I made up are copyright to me nn;;  
  
"Against All Odds" by Hoyin aka Kyoko  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So... you and Remus close?" James asked casually, breaking the awfully long silence as they walked up to Dumbledore's office. He was risking his neck, he was within punching distance of Lily's clenched hands, which in fact were erratically trying to restrain itself from hitting him.  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Only friends? Nothing more?"  
  
"What's that to you?" she asked coldly.  
  
Suddenly he punched the wall that was a few inches from her face. He leaned very close to her with seriousness etched in every part of his face. His face was only a few inches from hers.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?"  
  
Lily stared up at in his storming hazel eyes with uncertainty, but determined not to be stared down at. Her emerald eyes flashed angrily but she was immobile to the spot. For several minutes they just stood there against the wall staring at each other. Finally she pulled away from the irresistible spell of his eyes and stomped towards Dumbledore's office once more.  
  
"What's there to get? All I see is an immature little boy that never had a chance to GROW UP yet!"  
  
"Immature LITTLE boy?! Trust me, I am NOT little... want to see proof?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
  
"You know, I never had to work this hard to get a girl to go out with me." James shouted heatedly.  
  
"Well let's just say, I'm no ordinary girl. Bertie's Every Flavor Beans." The stone gargoyle jumped to life and moved over to allow access into the swirling staircase with a beautifully carved phoenix in the center facing upwards. As they stepped on the stone stairs avoiding each other's eyes, it swirled up until it reached the base of an entrance.  
  
Lily stormed through the magnificently crafted archway and into Dumbledore's office where he sat on his cushioned chair facing the window overlooking the grounds of the Forbidden Forest. He swiveled around while tapping his fingers together. He aged quite a lot indeed since they last saw him, but the same half moon glasses hung at the tip of his slightly crooked nose.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. As you might be quite familiar with already, a power Dark wizard by the name of Voldemort has risen to power. He is a wizard to be feared. Beyond these walls of Hogwarts, I can no longer offer you protection to the students, so after your days here you must be cautioned every step you take outside.  
  
"There will be panic and confusion from the mixed reports from the Daily Prophet within the school, and it is your job to tell people the truth. If they don't accept it, they don't.  
  
"You two will have to learn to work side by side, and just accept the fact that the real world isn't like Hogwarts. You both have to grow up, and push away whatever mutual feelings you have for each other.  
  
"You have many additional responsibilities besides the regular Head duties, which I will inform you another time when that situation arises. I bid you a good night."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily walked quickly towards the West Tower where she would be residing in, along with James. She pondered on James' statements, but quickly shook out the conclusions that came to her mind, for this was a very long night already and all she needed was a hot bubble bath and a good night's rest.  
  
They arrived at an enormous painting of two dragons (Hungarian Horntails maybe...?) entwined together, with flames all around. It was truly a sight not to be missed, for it's articulacy was truly magical.  
  
"Medusa."  
  
They stepped in as the painting swung closed behind them. There was a gorgeous circular common room that was adorned from floor to ceiling with dark maroon draperies. The high ceilings were lined with gold trimmings, giving the room an elegant magical feel to it. There was a crackling fire surrounded by cushioned couches that matched the grandeur of the room. Two staircases opposite of each other stood close to the edges of the room, farthest from the door. Between the two staircases was a colossal window that had a magnificent picturesque view of the Forbidden Forest and beyond.  
  
James took one wistful look back towards her before mumbling a "G'night".  
  
Lily watched him go up towards his dormitory and sighed. Why couldn't everything be normal between them? Like before? The two of them, sworn mortal enemies. Always bickering every step of the way, hexing each other like there's no tomorrow.  
  
'But he made my life miserable...  
  
'At least he wasn't staring at you oddly, it frankly scares the crap outta me.  
  
'What is he thinking?!'  
  
She quickly headed up to her dormitory where a warm bed laid with her name on it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The bedroom was nothing short of majestic. James' room was carpeted in dark forest green velvet, from floor to ceiling. His four post king- sized bed had green sheets and covers, with many intricately designed stitching and tassels.  
  
His trunks and owl cage that held Snitch the little tiny gold owl was already there, waiting for him at the foot of his bed. There was a mini fireplace, and a wooden dresser across from it. Deciding to unpack the next day (Sunday) he stripped off his shirt and walked towards the door that led to the bathroom, which he had yet to see.  
  
Wondering how Lily's room looked like, he pictured her snoring, her body splayed across the bed without a care in the world. Laughing inwardly, he turned the doorknob and stepped in. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily's room was exactly the same as James' except that it had a dark maroon coloring to it and the arrangement of the furniture was in the opposite direction. Her trunks were neatly placed besides her bed, with her pet kitty Apollo on top of them.  
  
"Hello there fellow, I haven't seen you in awhile." She murmured to Apollo as she ran her fingers through his grayish fur. He purred contently and jumped onto her lap, wanting more.  
  
"I'm so tired. I think I need to take that long awaited bubble bath." She yawned as she heaved Apollo off of her lap and stumbled towards the bathroom door across the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
James stepped onto the cold marble floor and gazed around. Only floating candles dimly lighted the bathroom, and everything was off white colored marble. There was a partially walled area to one corner farthest from his door that probably was the toiletry area. In another corner that was closest to his room was a frosted glass separator which closed off the shower space. In the middle of this room was a huge round bath tub with many spouts along the side. It was already set out for James, stripping off his remaining garments, he stepped in carefully taking all of the sweet aroma in.  
  
"Wow there's like a million taps in here! Amazing... I must invite Padfoot here, he'll love it." He tested each of the taps out, and the end result was a room filled with bubbles in the water and outside floating lazily around. There was a multicolored haze making it incredibly difficult to see a foot in front of you. He sank underneath the water just as Lily walked in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling legally owns all the characters she wrote. But the characters which I made up are copyright to me nn;;  
  
"Against All Odds" by Hoyin aka Kyoko  
  
Chapter 4  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Whoa, what's with all this colorful smoke? And the... bubbles?!' Lily wafted her way through the multicolored haze to where the towels were stacked. Taking off her clothes, and dropping it carelessly on the white leather lounge chair and she walked towards the huge bathtub in the middle of the room holding one of the towels.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
James vaguely heard someone open the door, underwater. But quickly dismissed it, because Lily was next door, and surely, fast asleep. He submerged again, and started playing around the bubbles and foam. He lathered some on his nose and hair, making him look much like a clown.  
  
'Is it my imagination, but is there a woman walking towards me? Am I dreaming?' he tried staring at the "person" but without his glasses, his efforts were futile. Everything was just a blurry image to him. 'Is it an angel?'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lily stooped down and dipped her feet in the already prepared tub.  
  
'Mhmm...nice. What a nice aroma... are my eyes failing me? Is there a person in here?! JAMES?!' sure enough the figure moved closer, and she flung herself back from the water.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! "  
  
"GAH! Lily?! What are you doing here?!" James scrambled to put on his glasses as he squinted her, trying to make sure it really was her. "Were you PEEKING on me?"  
  
"NO I WAS NOT! And you looking like a freaking clown for Christ's sake."  
  
"Of course you weren't. I think I look sexy... you can't resist me can you?"  
  
"I didn't hear anyone answer my knock so I came in!" Lily scrambled to get the towel around her, scooting away from the tub as possible sliding across the cold marble.  
  
"You knocked? I didn't here anything, I was underwater."  
  
"You dimwit! Why were you underwater in a hot tub?! You'll burn your face!"  
  
"I knew you loved my face..." he smirked, moving closer to her.  
  
"I-I... you know what, I'll take a shower tomorrow morning. This is pointless."  
  
"No wait- I'm getting out already. It's all yours." James stepped out of the bathtub and proceeded towards the towel stack.  
  
"EEEEEK! Cover yourself!" Lily screamed as she tried to cover her eyes, but it was too late. She had seen most of his body, not mentioning his very finely toned six-pack. And that down under... ( XDDD!!! ) James smirked as he moved closer to her, still towel-less.  
  
"You've never seen a guy's body before Lily? I'm surprised."he leaned over her and plucked a towel from the stack and started drying himself off.  
  
"If you're getting out- JUST GET OUT THEN!" Lily shouted angrily, but she couldn't stop the color rising in her cheeks.  
  
'When did he develop such a fine body? Hmm Quidditch really suits him...' she tried to rid the images from her head, because if she thought about those any longer she'd have a massive nosebleed. ( )  
  
"You know, I never knew that even Lily could blush in the presence of yours truly." He appeared suddenly close to her face, peering at her with his intense eyes. Taken aback, Lily pushed him hard in his chest, and made a run for it with her clothes in her hands.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she cried out, then slammed the bathroom door that connected to her room. He heard a click on the other side, and a few minutes later, quiet sobbing. He quickly dressed and walked over to her door.  
  
"Look- Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just... give me a chance this year alright?" he whispered softly, staying there for a few seconds before leaving to his room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
On the other side, Lily sat on the floor leaning against the door. Tears splashed down uncontrollably. But why? Just the very presence of James would make her cry here onwards? Or him... unclothed? (hackcoughcough one happy Hoyin indeed 3) and he called her Lily instead of just "Evans" for the first time in all these years.  
  
'LILY! Stop thinking about that! Shit ... nosebleed...'  
  
Give him a chance this year? Haven't I given him enough chances before? Every time I opened myself up to him, the very rare occasions when I'm not smacking or yelling at him, he never grabs it!  
  
'But you have to admit, he's hot. it's like, I'm seeing him in a new light, the way the other girls see him as. An incredibly sexy womanizer with a relatively charming personality. Not mentioning the great bod. He really grew up, and I'm such a hypocrite.'  
  
"Apollo! What have I done?" she moaned hugging the poor cat, which woke up from it's peaceful nap to become Lily's pillow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Lily woke up to a gorgeous morning with the twittering of birds, and the delicious smell of breakfast wafting through her doors.  
  
"It's a beautiful day! I feel like I can take on the world!"  
  
Striding over to the bathroom, making sure James wasn't in there; she quickly slipped into the shower humming happily. Taking the towel and wrapping it around her, she jumped into the hot tub creating a little flood around it. Squealing like a little girl that just received her birthday presents, she experimented with some of the bubble bath tabs which filled the room with sweet scents.  
  
"Surely you can't be a morning person?"  
  
Lily quickly lowered herself and looked at the speaker.  
  
"Well I can be a morning person over the weekends."  
  
"Huh. I see."  
  
"Didn't I lock the door?"  
  
"Yeah, but for some weird reason, I could open it from my sides. Strange isn't it?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Now get out."  
  
"No need to be so rude Evans-"  
  
"Back to last name formalities already?" she asked softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm just gonna brush my teeth, unless you want me to go in there with you..." He whispered huskily staring straight at her.  
  
'I hate those eyes. It feels like his eyes can see through me!'  
  
"Do what you like." She said shortly.  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"No I'm not serious!!!"  
  
"Well I am."  
  
'Why is he doing this? He's scaring me.' Lily sank in even lower, hoping his eyes can't see everything.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
